


It has been a great week (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: After Shenzhen 2018 final, Nico understands Pierre's feelings very well.





	It has been a great week (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> My feeling is complicated in the final match because I'm from Japan.  
> I hope Pierre win a first singles tour-level title at his next chance...  
> Their conversation is fictional.
> 
> The work title is from his post-match interview[(https://www.atpworldtour.com/en/news/herbert-nishioka-shenzhen-2018-sunday)](https://www.atpworldtour.com/en/news/herbert-nishioka-shenzhen-2018-sunday).
> 
> All pictures are embeded from [my deviantArt page](http://32929wt.deviantart.com/).  
> 

Thank you for watching.


End file.
